Various garment hangers have been devised over which a garment, such as a pair of slacks, can be draped and then the bar over which the garment is draped latched to the hanger body to clamp the garment. Examples of hangers of this construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,908, issued Dec. 11, 1979, to J. H. Batts et al. and 4,556,158, issued Dec. 3, 1985, to R. O. Blanchard et al.
All of these hangers are so constructed that the garment must be clamped to retain it. For many uses, such as retail display, it is frequently desirable to avoid clamping because this eliminates a possible source of irritation of the potential customer. This invention solves that problem by eliminating the necessity for clamping the garment when clamping is either unnecessary or undesirable.
Another aspect which is significant to hanger design is that the same hanger may be used both for retail display and for shipment of the garment from manufacturer to retailer. In garment shipment, positively securing the garment to the hanger is a necessity. Transport conditions require the application of some type of means to prevent unintended garment release. This invention provides a hanger which functions effectively both for transport and for retail display without compromising its functionality under either circumstance.
A further necessity for acceptability of hangers designed for the commercial market, that is, for use by retailers and clothing manufacturers, is low cost. Many hangers are provided by the manufacturer as a means of shipping the garments to the retail customer. This is attractive to the retailer because the garments are received in good condition. This saves the labor, cost and delay of preparing the garment for display, such as by pressing. Garments shipped on properly designed and manufactured hangers can be placed on display immediately upon receipt from the manufacturer. This is an attractive cost-effectiveness for the retailer and a selling point for the manufacturer. However, to be cost effective, it is necessary that the cost of the hanger be held to a minimum because the hangers preferably should not have to be returned by the retailer because such a procedure absorbs all or a substantial portion of the retailer's cost and labor saving benefits arising from the use of such hangers. Also, the hanger should be lightweight and easy to use.